


Sure As Hell

by BaklavaBalaclava



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, M/M, kagehina if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaklavaBalaclava/pseuds/BaklavaBalaclava
Summary: When Noya and Tanaka get their hands on a butt-load of makeup, Hinata knows he doesn't stand a chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is a cutesy makeup AU. i don't ever do my makeup or anything like that so i probably sound really uneducated. i honestly only know of like three kinds of makeup. those sephora ladies are scary. NOW, please enjoy.

When after practice shenanigans turned to makeovers, Hinata knew he was screwed.

Hinata was considered one of the most... feminine of the group. His petite frame and round face gave him a girly atmosphere. Since he had the build of a child, his muscles were slender and supple. 

Altogether, Hinata Shouyou was the girliest of the Karasuno volleyball team. With players like Tanaka, Daichi, and Asahi, Hinata didn't stand a chance. 

The boys pestered Yachi to get the goods, but came up empty. 

“You know, I've noticed that you're very pretty today," Tanaka mentioned pointedly to Yachi, "And you probably don't use makeup to look that good however, I think some of our team mates should be able to look that lovely, too."

Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink, and she shoved a hefty polka dot bag into Noya and Tanaka's hands. She stomped out of the gymnasium in embarrassment. 

They pumped their fists in victory, while Hinata's faced drained of color in anticipation. 

Noya glanced around the empty gym, "Now let's see, who should be our first victim?"

His hawkish gaze landed on Hinata. "Oh, lookie here, what nice skin and exquisite eyes," the libero shouted.

Tanaka turned with a devilish look in his eye, "Ah yes, I agree. Hey, Hinata, you wanna come here for a sec?"

Hinata shook his head wildly, yet there was no way to stop the partners in crime. 

Tanaka lurched forward at the speed of light, and tackled Hinata onto the polished floors with a squeak. Within seconds, Tanaka had effectively pinned Hinata to the ground. Noya pounced with a devious giggle.

Brushes tickled across Hinata's face as he tried to squirm away. After a moment, he just gave up in the loss of hope. Hinata was resigned to his dreadful fate and closed his eyes, wishing for mercy.

"I guess you could say I'm more than skilled from practice with bossy older sisters. I never thought I'd be able to show off my expertise - that's for sure," Noya babbled.

Something cold and skinny brushed over the line of Hinata's eyelid. Next came a soft, flat object dusting across his cheekbones. 

Hinata only hoped that none of the other members would walk in during the process. 

Finally Noya huffed with pride and climbed away from Hinata's face. 

"Woaaaaahhh, bro, you're a miracle worker. She's truly a beauty," Tanaka cried in awe. He stood up in one swift movement, freeing poor, abused Hinata.

Hinata's first reaction was to scramble for a mirror. He rushed to get Yachi's little pocket mirror in the makeup bag. Clammy hands whipped open the mirror, only to find that the case was missing the actual mirror. 

"God damn!" the spiker howled as he barreled towards the bathroom. He narrowly missed the door frame as he burst into the bathroom.

The large mirror that spanned from wall to wall revealed all. The redhead hated to admit it, but he did look hot. His eyes were outlined in a midnight black. His eyelids were powdered in a gold that emphasized his honey colored eyes. His cutely round face was contoured, and the hint of cheek bone appeared to be intensified. He hadn't felt it, but apparently Noya swiped a glossy, bubblegum-colored lipstick across his lips. His face was absolutely immaculate, without a single blemish speckling his face. 

The makeup made his eyes dark and seductive, but the touch of pastel pink lip stick added innocence. Hinata was absolutely speechless for a solid minute. His hand drifted up to lightly brush against his smooth face. 

A bang echoed through the bathroom. Kageyama walked in with his usual brooding frown yet to notice the surprised figure cowering in the corner.

When Kageyama's eyes glided from Hinata's shoes to his face, his normal expression melted away into pure astonishment. 

Instead of the disgust Hinata expected, a blush pinked Kageyama's cheeks as he quickly looked away.

"You look really pretty," Kageyama whispered before he realized what he was doing.

Hinata froze, dumbfounded, "Wait, what?"

"Sorry, um, didn't mean to interrupt," he mumbled before running out of the bathroom. 

Even though Kageyama left, his warmth stayed with Hinata. Heat engulfed his thundering heart. Hinata had no idea where the hell that'd come from, but... he wouldn't mind it happening again. 

Hinata wanted to feel the rush in his veins once more. It felt like a perfect spike that smashed through a wall of blockers. 

How could Kageyama do this to him with just a few words? A sentence from that stubborn setter had Hinata melting on the floor.

A sudden realization hit him as he stared into the streaky mirror. 

_I like Kageyama Tobio._

Hinata monotonously washed the makeup off. Deep down inside he wanted Kageyama to be the only one who saw him in this state, like their own little secret. That fantasy was flawed of course, but Hinata couldn't help it. 

He formed the conclusion that he was absolutely screwed. The short boy stumbled back to the gym to see the semi-apologetic pair, but he really didn't care. 

There was one thing that circled his mind over and over again. 

Hinata had to have Kageyama, and he sure as hell was going to get him.


End file.
